TenTailed Wolf
by XxAndi-ChanxX
Summary: It is said that there are only nine tailed beasts. The kages tell their villages that. But there is secretly a tenth. The Ten-Tailed Wolf. But what happens when the Akatsuki find out this hidden fact?
1. Entrance

_Tap, tap, tap. Someone is at my door. I sit up from bed to go see who it is. Creeaakk… _

"Gaaahh!" I wake up yelling. Aiko and Kiyoshi, the guards outside my room, burst through the door. "Rupinasu!" Aiko yells. "What happened?"

"I'm fine…" I say in my hoarse, quiet voice. "It was just a bad dream, that's all." Aiko seems relieved; I hate seeing her worry. Kiyoshi, well, he's generally grumpy. As they exit the room, I get up and stretch out my back. '_hmmm…' _I think. _'I wonder who it was that was behind the door in that dream.' _I try to describe her to myself. _'She had long, blonde hair, and it was up in a pony tail.'_ I start to undress. _'Let's see…. That cloak was from the Akatsuki, right?'_

Downstairs, the guards have made themselves breakfast. I'm not a prisoner or anything, by the way. Normally, people think that there are only nine Jinjuriki, but those people are wrong. I am the tenth jinjuriki. My name is Rupinasu Oshiro, and I am the Ten Tailed Wolf (ju-bi Okami).

I fixed myself a bowl of cereal, and seat myself at the table. My house is fairly nice, not too big or small. There's always guards running around though, because it's a highly guarded secret that there is a 10th jinjuriki. Aiko and Kiyoshi are usually the main guards. They're always disguised as normal people so that no one gets suspicious. In fact, no one but the Kazekage, the guards, and a few choice others know. I take a bite of my cereal.

"Rupinasu, the Kazekage wants to see you about something or other this afternoon," says Kiyoshi, sipping his coffee. I nod. '_I wonder what Gaara wants this time…. He's always so….. grumpy.'_ I clean up my mess, grab my iPod and slip out the door for my morning jog.

After jogging past the ramen stand, I see Shikamaru and Temari walking around the corner, and quickly catch up with them. "Hey, Rupi! What's up?" says Temari. Shikamaru looks at me and says "Who is this chick?" "Hello," I say. We all stop walking and sit on a nearby bench underneath a barren tree. "You must be Shikamaru. Temari has told me a lot about you." Temari blushes. I catch a glance of one of the guards across the street. They're so easy to pick out of the crowd these days…. I lean back and breathe in deeply. "Autumn air is so fresh, don't you think?" Temari gives me a weird look. 'That was incredibly random," she says, but her expression said that she agreed. I stand up, walk around the bench, and begin to climb the tree. My deep gray eyes take in everything in the nearby area, and my blonde, a little-over-shoulder-length hair blows softly in the breeze. I curl up between two forked branches, and pull out my iPod form my pocket. Temari and Shikamaru walk off in the direction of the ramen stand. _'Geez,'_ I think. _'I thought Naruto was the only person who could stomach ramen at 10 in the morning.' _I sat back and listened to Blood on the Dance Floor until I drifted off…


	2. A Meeting

I walk up to the Kazekage's building. _'I wonder what this is about. Were the Akatsuki sighted again? I remember when they killed our Kazekage. And then he came back to life. Weird.' _ Gaara's office is mostly the same color as it is on the outside: a boring beige. Although his desk was cluttered with paper of all assortments of color, and he was sitting in a chair that was a shockingly red shade. "so." He says conversationally. "… how are you?"

"Gaara." I say leaning on his desk. "What did you need me for?"

"Uh… Rupinasu…." He stalls nervously. "We've had a _slight_ breach in security."

"Breach?" I echo.

"Yeah, umm… apparently, the Akatsuki has, uhm… discovered your _existence, _shall we say."

I sit back into the small wooden chair in front of his desk. "Huh. …I assume that this is bad."

Gaara's cheeks flushed. "Damn straight, this is bad! Rupi, those people are _dangerous._ You're going to have to stay inside your house for a while. Top Security."

'_d'awww… how _boring_. Just sitting around my house all day.'_

I sigh. "Alright, Kazekage." I stand up. "I respect your decision." I bow, and exit the building.

You see, I know all about the Akatsuki, so there was almost no need to take that conversation in that direction. I grew up being taught to fear them.

Back at my house, Kiyoshi and Aiko were arguing in the front yard. "You can't just leave!" Aiko was saying. "Look," replies Kiyoshi. "This is an important mission. I can't just hang around here! Nothing's going to happen, Aiko."

I ignore them, and open my front door. I'm really hungry, so I open the refrigerator and fix myself a sandwich. '_I wonder what they were arguing about this time,'_ I ask myself. _'Kiyoshi's probably ditching his guard duties again.'_

Taking a bite of my sandwich, I realize just how many more guards there are around lately. _' Gaara must have already told them about the Akatsuki,' _I think. _'I sure hope this goes well, but knowing the Akatsuki, I don't have much of a chance of not being captured. I sure hope Gaara has some other part of this plan that he hasn't told me…'_ I gulp. _'I have to do something. So many of the Jinjuriki have met their maker in the faces of Akatsuki members. Now they're after me! Well, crap.'_

I push in my chair, and go into my bedroom. Walking over to the mirror, I notice that my hair is tangled, and start brushing.

A black T-shirt, baggy black pants, and fishnets that reach from my wrists up into my sleeve set off a nice contrast with the pale skin I've admired since I started noticing what I look like at all.

'_should I tell Temari about this whole Akatsuki thing?' _ I think. _'no. She's my only friend in this village, and I don't need to worry her. Besides, it's not like I talk to her that much.'_

I sit back on my bed, fingering the silver heart-shaped token around my neck that my mother gave me before she died. _'Man, I'm wolf-meat now. There's no way I could fight my way past them. I have to train more.'_

I head down to the basement; that's where all the training equipment is. I'll have to go into the woods later, to practice my stealth. I throw a punch at a punching bag. _'this is pointless,' _I think, punching over and over. The bag splits open, sand pouring onto the concrete floor. _'stealth is my best facet, not strength.'_

Usually, there are only 3 or 4 guards, but today, I catch 6 or 7 patrolling the area. Tomorrow, there's bound to be even more. _'it'll be a snap to get past them. They are my guards, after all.'_


End file.
